Always and Forever
by PensiveMuse
Summary: A love story between Kagura and Kyou Sohma.
1. The Wound That Would Not Heal

Kyou Sohma was sitting out on his cousin Shigure's porch, leaning against the doorframe, when he felt the ground rumble beneath him. He sat up quickly and looked around. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breath began to quicken. He stood up quickly and ran into the house.

"Oh! Kyou-kun! Where are you-" Tohru started to say, but Kyou ran past her, ignoring her question. He barreled past Shigure, who blinked in mild surprise and crashed into his other cousin, Yuki, who glared at him.

"Baka neko, you really have no manners, crashing into people." Yuki sniffed, dusting himself off. Kyou jumped up and snarled at him, clenching his fists.

"Shut up you kuso nezumi! Get out of the way!" He snapped, trying to brush past the other. Yuki lofted an eyebrow, interested in Kyou's sudden desire to get upstairs.

"What's wrong with you? In a hurry to go somewhere?" He asked. Kyou bristled and tried even harder to get past him.

"It's none of your damn business! Move!" He grabbed Yuki's arm and shoved him aside, running upstairs to his room. He slammed the door and made his way over to his window. He was halfway out and up to the roof, when he heard a tearing sound, as if his door was being pulled off the hinges. He froze, then turned around in horror. Standing in the doorway was the petite frame of his older cousin, Kagura Sohma. She was panting and holding her side.

"K-Kyou...Kyou-kun!" She said, moving for him. This snapped Kyou out of his daze and he made a scramble for the window.

"Kyou-kun!" She ran after him and just as he was half way out the window, she grabbed his foot and pulled him back inside. "What kind of boyfriend are you? Abandoning me at the dojo! Not even calling to apologizing! You're a horrid fiancee! Absolutely horrid!" As she was scolding him, she was also swinging him around the room, making him crash into his bookshelf, his bed and his desk. When she finally let him go, he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Kagura froze and looked at him.

"Kyou!" She grabbed him and clutched him to her chest. "Speak to me...who did this to you?" She cried, hugging him fiercely. Tohru appeared at the doorway just then and cleared her throat hesitantly.

"Anou...Kagura-chan...would you like some tea?" She asked. Kagura jumped up, dropping Kyou to the floor.

"Hai!" She reached down and grabbed the dazed Kyou, dragging him out of the room and back downstairs.

Kyou held an ice pack to his jaw and glared at the cup of tea Tohru had set before him. His angry gaze shifted from the table up to Kagura, who was smiling sweetly at him. There was an awkward silence, then Shigure spoke up.

"So, Kagura-chan, what brings you here? A visit for Kyou-kun?" He asked. Kagura nodded.

"Hai! Kyou-kun had to be punished for leaving me behind, Shii-chan." She replied, taking a sip of her tea. Kyou pounded his fist on the table.

"Punished? For what? I didn't do anything wrong! You're the one who's always following me around like some lovesick puppy! GAH!" He scratched furiously at his orange hair and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." He marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Kagura gasped and jumped up, running after him. At the sound of her footsteps, Kyou sped up, not keen on the idea of walking with her.

"Kyou! Wait!" She ran to catch up to him.

"Damn it, Kagura! Just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled, not bothering to look back. She hesitated, then continued forward.

"But...Kyou! That's not fair! You're not being nice to your future wife!" She whined. Kyou came to a halt and turned to her, something inside him snapping.

"...Get one thing straight you stupid girl. I am NOT your boyfriend. You are NOT my future wife. I don't want anything to do with you. I HATE you! So just GO AWAY and LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled. Kagura blinked and lunged forward, clinging to his arm.

"Kyou-kun, you're just cranky! I know that deep down, you really do love me!" She said, smiling up at him. With a growl, Kyou shook his arm and in a moment regretted having done so. He hadn't noticed what force his anger could take and out of sheer frustration slammed his hand into her, knocking her to the ground with a sickening thud. His eyes widened and he froze. In all the years he knew Kagura and put up with her violent declarations of love, he had never once fought back physically. Why would he...she was a girl...and a small one at that.

"Kagura I-" He started to say, but before he could finish his sentence he noticed her once bright eyes well with tears. Never in her life had she ever expected for him to hurt her physically, even if he had no trouble doing such a thing emotionally. She was shocked and the spot where his hand met her body burned with pain. Her breath nearly stopped and grew stale inside of her lungs. Placing her hand over the area like a wounded animal, she stared into his face for a moment, still in disbelief. She shook her head abruptly and darted out of the clearing before a single tear could work it's way from her eye, leaving Kyou standing there with his hands at his sides.

"Dear God..." He whispered to himself. "...what have I done?"


	2. The Calm After The Storm

(( Note from the author So here it is, my second chapter. I feel like this chapter is just a filler chapter...so I'm not that excited about it. Not as much as my first chapter. Still...I feel like I made some headway with this. One of my biggest problems was trying to figure out things Tohru would say in a situation like this. Anyway...if you leave me lots of nice reviews then I'll feel better. Chapter 3 is on the way! PensiveMuse ))

Tohru was serving a bowl of rice to Yuki when she voiced a concern that had been bothering her lately.

"Anou...Kagura-chan hasn't been here to visit lately..." She said, a bit hesitantly, looking over at Kyou. The crimson eyes met hers, then hastily looked away.

"Ah yes, I daresay that Kagura-chan has been banished by a certain orange-headed person." Shigure piped up, graciously accepting the bowl of rice Tohru held out to him. Tohru bit her lower lip and began making a bowl for Kyou.

"That hasn't stopped her from visiting before..." Yuki said, not even bothering to look up. Shigure made a thoughtful look and nodded.

"Hai...Yuki-kun is right, as usual. Perhaps a new gentleman caller has kept Kagura-chan busy...ne?" A knowing smile ghosted his lips. At his statement, both Tohru and Kyou looked at him, shocked. Tohru was the first to speak.

"Nani? Kagura-chan has a boyfriend?" She asked. Shigure's gaze shifted from Tohru to Kyou, who was leaning forward slightly, waiting for Shigure to answer. Instead of saying yes or no, Shigure just waved his hand.

"I heard there was a young man that went to college with Kagura-chan who has taken an interest in her." He gave a slight shrug. "That's all." Tohru opened her mouth to reply, but jumped as Kyou stood up and stormed out of the room, banging the door shut behind him.

After dinner, Tohru crept upstairs to Kyou's room and gave a light knock to his door.

"Anou...Kyou-kun? C-can I come in?" There was no reply and she opened the door slowly to find the room empty. Taking a step inside, she saw his window opened and knew immediately that he was on the roof. She walked to the window and poked her head out, looking up.

"Oh...Kyou-kun..." She whispered. She figured that something had happened between Kyou and Kagura that day she visited last. Tohru had been serving dinner when Kagura burst into the room in tears, grabbing her backpack and asking for Tohru's forgiveness, as she would not be staying for supper. Before Tohru could say anything, Kagura had bowed and fled from the house, slamming the door shut behind her. It wasn't long after that, that Kyou came into the house, in a daze. He walked right past Tohru and the others, ignoring their inquiries and heading straight upstairs to his room. That was over a week ago and Kyou still hadn't come out of his dazed state of mind.

"Oh Mom..." She whispered quietly. "What's going on between them?...Is it wrong of me to pry...?" With a small sigh, she put a smile on her face and climbed out of the window, intent on finding out what happened.

Kyou was laying on his back, gazing up at the night sky. He raised his hand and looked at it critically. His hand...so much more larger than Kagura's. His overall physique, more powerful than her slender frame. How could he have been so careless? With a sigh, he put his hand back down and tensed slightly when he heard someone clambering up to the roof. He knew in an instant that it was Tohru and he relaxed, somewhat. He sat up just as her head popped up over the side.

"Konbonwa Kyou-kun!" She chirped, smiling at him. Kyou let out a grunt.

"Yeah, hi." He moved over and she sat down next to him. She was quiet for a moment, then turned to him.

"Oh! Did you want something to eat? You didn't eat supper tonight, and if you're hungry, then it's no trouble for me to go down to the kitchen and make you something! We still have leftovers from tonight, but if you didn't want that I could-"

"Tohru. Stop rambling. You came up here for a reason, so just ask your damn question already." Kyou said, interrupting her. Tohru fell silent and turned away.

"...did...did you and Kagura-chan fight...Kyou-kun?" She asked, her voice quiet. Kyou huffed and turned his head.

"Yeah. We did. So what? We always fight." He replied.

"But...Kagura-chan has stayed away for so long...even if you two...even if you two did fight...she should have called...at least." Tohru said. She was choosing her words carefully, trying to tiptoe around what it was she wanted to ask. Kyou ran a hand through his hair and slammed a fist onto the roof.

"She's not here because she's pissed at me!" He yelled, instantly regretting when the words left his mouth. Tohru's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. Kyou sighed and scratched at his head again.

"I'm sorry for yelling...but I don't see why you're getting all bent out of shape about this. I mean...it's quieter because she's not here. I don't miss her." He said.

"...if you don't miss her...then why did you leave the dinner table so hastily tonight?" Tohru asked him. His eyes shot over to her and he blinked a few times before responding.

"...What are you trying to say?" He said. Tohru looked up at the night sky and was silent for a moment.

"Mother always said it's hard to admit your true feelings to someone...and it's even harder to admit your feelings to yourself. That's why...you have to be strong. You have to gather your courage and say what it is your heart is feeling...because...if you don't...then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what **could** have happened...had you been honest." She grew quiet. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be butting in on something that has nothing to do with me..." Standing up, she made her way to the edge of the roof to get down.

"Tohru...wait." Kyou said, his voice serious. Looking over her shoulder at him, she paused in her steps.

"Yes, Kyou-kun?" She said. He shifted and scratched at his head, unsure of how to say what he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, he let out a low hiss and looked up at the sky.

"I...I guess...I guess I do miss her. Kagura...that is." He grumbled, his voice quiet. His cheeks lit up a bright red and he lowered his eyes, trying to shield his face. Tohru smiled and turned around, as she climbed down off the roof.

"Then...the best thing to do...is to apologize to Kagura-chan. She loves you...whatever happened between you two...she'll forgive you." She smiled again, before disappearing. Kyou watched her go and tilted his head back to look up at the stars, a small smile appearing on his lips.


	3. Admitting To The Mistake

(( Author Note: Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! How excited am I? So I kinda feel that with this chapter...I jumpedthe gun with Kyou admitting his feelings for Kagura. But hey...I'm impatient and it's my story. Hope you like it!PensiveMuse ))

Kagura was pulling her hair back when she saw Kyou approach her from the corner of her eye. She stood up and picked up her bag, turning away from him.

"Kagura..." His voice was quiet, but she heard and turned around. She wouldn't meet his gaze, but she waited for him to say something.

"Kagura...I...I just..." He rubbed furiously at the back of his neck and gave a small sigh. "...I'm sorry." He looked up at her, then looked away. "I really am sorry. I'm...I was out of line...and...and I didn't mean to hurt you like that." The words came easier now. "...I...understand if you don't forgive me...I don't blame you if you don't...I mean-"

"Kyou-chan..." Kagura interrupted him and he fell silent.

"Yes...?" He looked up at her. To his relief, she was smiling.

"Let's walk home together..." She said softly. His eyes widened and he gave a slight nod.

"Yeah..."

The sky had grown dark and a steady stream of rain fell from above. Kyou made a face of disgust. He hated the rain. It made him so very tired. Kagura knew this and calmly supported him when he leaned against her. She absentmindedly wondered what they looked like to other people, huddled together underneath a doorway. Did they look like a couple? She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was scowling, but that was due to the rain. She tilted her head slightly to get a better view of his profile. Her eyes scanned his features, a small smile hovering on her lips.

Kyou could feel her eyes on him and immediately his ears grew red and he became embarrassed and annoyed. He turned his head to hers.

"What are you grinning about?" He snapped. She kept smiling and shook her head.

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering if you and I looked like a couple to people passing by us." She said. At the sound of the word "couple" Kyou instantly straightened his posture, his face now as red as his ears.

"That's just stupid." He said. "Look! There's not even anyone outside." He waved his hand, gesturing to the empty street. Kagura nodded.

"It's because of the rain." She said.

"No kidding." Kyou said. "Stupid rain, I wish it would just-" Kyou's words were cut short as a car sped past them, drenching them both with water. Kyou bristled and jumped out into the street, yelling and swearing at the driver. Kagura went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He instantly sagged, his sudden burst of energy gone.

"C'mon Kyou, let's go find somewhere to sit until the rain stops." She said, nudging him gently.

"Hn." Was all he replied with, but he let her lead him to an abandoned train lot and wearily crawled into an empty boxcar, laying down, not even caring that the surface was cold and dirty. Kagura sat beside him, watching the rain fall.

"This sweater is useless. It's just as wet as the rest of me." She murmured, peeling the white sweater from herself. Kyou opened his eyes and looked at her. Her back was to him and even in the dim lighting of the boxcar, Kyou was able to see every line and curve of her body. The spring green dress she wore hugged her slim figure due to the rain water and Kyou felt his face grow hot at the sight of her. For the first time in his life, he wasn't seeing her as his crazed and obsessed cousin who beat him senseless on a regular basis, he saw her for what she was. An attractive young woman. She must have sensed his eyes boring holes into her back, for she turned around halfway to look at him.

"Kyou-chan?" She said, her voice slightly confused. "Are you alright?" He gave a small grunt and nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Your face is awfully flushed." She turned completely and reached out, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. Kyou swallowed noisily and willed himself to look anywhere but down her dress.

"Your forehead is warm, Kyou-chan." She said, matter-of-factly. Kyou growled and rolled over.

"Will you just leave me alone? I'm not some kid for you to fuss over all the time." He said, keeping his back to her. She was quiet for a moment, then completely shocked him when he felt her body press against him, her small arms wrapping around his waist. He tried to look at her, his face a look of pure surprise and confusion.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He said. She looked up at him, her gray eyes looking into his.

"I'm cold...if we keep our bodies together...our body heat will keep us warm. I'm not trying to do anything perverted to you..." She said quietly. He struggled.

"I know that! But who said I wanted you this close to me?" The moment he said it, he instantly regretted it. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she pulled away immediately, going to sit on the other side of the boxcar. He sat up and looked at her. She was hunched over and was holding her sweater to her chest. Kyou sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Kagura...I...I didn't mean to snap at you." He said quietly. "You just...took me by surprise...that's all." She raised her head and looked at him, then nodded.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Kyou looked at her, then slowly held out his arms. She blinked a few times, then made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nestling her head into his chest. Kyou wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Kyou...I know I say this a lot...but I do love you." She said, her voice slightly muffled since she was pressed against his chest.

"I know." He said. "I...I..." He trailed off.

"You don't have to say it, Kyou. I know how you feel." She said.

"No...you don't understand. I...I do care for you. Who else accepts me...the real me?" He asked quietly.

"...Tohru-chan does..." She replied. She felt his body stiffen slightly and she felt guilty for bringing her name up.

"I...I know she does." He said finally. "But...she doesn't..." He trailed off again. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Kyou-chan...Yun-chan needs Tohru-chan. She gives him strength. Strength to be a better person. To be nicer and kinder." She said. Hurt and rejection was written all over his face and she reached up to touch his cheek.

"That...that damn rat. He always takes everything from me." He growled, leaning into her hand. He looked at her and his features softened. "Except you...Kagura. You've...you've always been here. By my side. Giving me your support. Your...kindness." She smiled at him, stroking his cheek lightly.

"And I will continue to do just that. No matter what Kyou-chan...even if you push me away...I will always remain by your side." She said. Kyou whimpered and clutched her tighter, burying his face into her. As much as he tried to hold them back, his tears welled to the surface, running down his cheeks and soaking Kagura's shoulder. She raised her hand to his head and stroked his hair, murmuring words of comfort into his ear.


	4. Talking It Over

-1Kyou laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. His window was open and the spring breeze wafted in from outside, playing with his curtains before dispersing throughout the room. He shifted and turned his head to look at the clock. Half past twelve. He stretched and gave a small grunt, wondering how long it would be before--

Knock knock.

Kyou's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden tap on his door. He rolled over onto his side and pretended to be asleep. The door opened slowly and Tohru poked her head into the room. She bit her lip and hesitated, not wanting to wake Kyou if he was asleep. Pushing the door open further, she set down a small tray on his bedside table and then left, closing the door softly behind her.

After she was gone, Kyou rolled back over to see a lunch tray sitting on his nightstand. A small smile came to his lips and he sat up, reaching to take the rice balls off their plate.

Tohru made her way back downstairs to find Kagura sitting at the table. Her back was to the doorway, but she turned when she heard Tohru coming down the stairs. Kagura smiled, but Tohru could see that she had been crying. She excused herself to the kitchen and came back with a pot of tea and cups. Setting them down on the table, she sat across from Kagura and waited for her to speak.

"…Have…have you talked to Kyou?" Kagura asked quietly, after a moment. Tohru shook her head.

"No. Kyou-kun has been in bed all day. I just went upstairs to give him lunch, but he was asleep." She replied. Kagura nodded. Tohru hesitated before going on. "Did he talk to you?" She asked. Kagura nodded and took a sip of tea.

"We walked home together yesterday." She said. She looked up at Tohru. "I'm really confused, Tohru-chan. Can I confide in you?" Tohru nodded.

"Yes, yes! I would love to listen to you." She said, sincerely. Kagura smiled.

"I knew I could count on you, Tohru-chan." She said. She was quiet for a moment, and then she spoke. "I walked home with Kyou-kun yesterday. I think…I think maybe he does have feelings for me. He acted so different. He held me in his arms and cried." Kagura paused and reflected on the day before, placing her chin in her hand. "Maybe it was just because the rain had worn him out. He let his guard down." She said.

"Well…" Tohru started to say. Kagura stopped talking and looked over at the other girl.

"What do you think, Tohru-chan?" She asked. Tohru took a sip of tea before continuing.

"I think…that Kyou-kun does care for you. I think he just realized lately how much he does. It's probably overwhelming, these new feelings. " She said. Kagura nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense. I feel a little overwhelmed myself." She admitted. Tohru looked surprise.

"Really?" She said. Kagura nodded again.

"You look surprised." She said.

"I am." Tohru replied. "You always seemed so sure of yourself. That it was Kyou-kun you loved and only him." Kagura was quiet again and she sat up, looking down at her teacup.

"I do love Kyou. I love him more than anything in the world. It's just…suddenly having him hint that he might feel the same way…well, it was surprising. And it scared me." She said. Tohru opened her mouth to say something, but Kagura kept talking. "After all these years of him rejecting me, I've grown use to our one-sided love. Whenever I see him, I just throw myself at him, with complete abandon. It's normal and what I'm expected to do." Tohru blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"You don't want to be…um…" Tohru tried to think of a polite way to put it. "Forceful with your love?" Kagura nodded.

"Last night when I went home, I thought about all the times I was with Kyou. I realized that I was always violent with him, which was why he never wanted to spend any time with me. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't want to be that way. Maybe it's because I'm older. I don't want to cling to Kyou and make him feel trapped. I don't want to drag him down the sidewalk when we could just calmly walk beside each other." Kagura paused and scratched her head. "Does that make any sense?" Tohru nodded.

"Yes, I think it makes perfect sense! It seems only natural that you want to change. Like you said, you are getting older." She smiled at Kagura, who smiled back. "Mother use to tell me that falling in love and being in love can be scary at times. Giving yourself completely to someone and having someone give themselves to you in return is a big responsibility. All the emotions you go through can make you dizzy…but she said it was always worth it. To have someone by your side that you adore…to have them look at you with love in their eyes and say, I was born to be with you…well, you can see why people would fight and die for love." At that moment, she saw Yuki pass by and he stopped to smile at her. Kagura turned to see who it was and smiled when she saw the two of them. She excused herself from the table.

"I'm going to go and see Kyou now." She said, and went upstairs.


	5. A Walk Of Revelation

-1Kagura knocked lightly on Kyou's door and waited for a reply. When she got none, she opened it slowly.

"Kyou? It's me. I'm coming inside." The open door revealed that Kyou wasn't in his bed, but standing next to his window and looking outside.

"Kyou?" Kagura said.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come up here." He said, turning around to face her. "I heard your voice downstairs." He put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. "So. You want to go for a walk?" He asked. Kagura smiled and nodded.

They walked slowly, side by side, up the trail near the house. It was a path that they both had taken earlier in the week and Kyou frowned slightly when he remembered what he had done to Kagura that day. As if she could read his thoughts, she slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him.

"You already apologized. It's okay. Really." She said. Kyou flushed and looked away, scratching the tip of his nose with his hand, slightly pleased that she held the other. They walked on in silence, each thinking their own private thoughts, until Kyou broke the silence.

"So." He said. They slowed to a halt and Kagura looked up at him.

"So." She said in return. Kyou bristled slightly and scratched at his orange hair.

"So, are we going to talk about yesterday, or what?" He asked, his voice gruff. She nodded and released his hand, turning to face him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't really know what to say." He admitted to her. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Tell me, Kyou. How do you feel about me? You know I love you, from the bottom of my heart. But I want to know…I want to hear how you feel about me." She said. He shifted and rubbed his neck again.

"Hn…I'm not really good at this sort of thing." He muttered. Kagura took his hand again.

"Kyou…please." She said. He looked down into her pleading gray eyes and he nodded. Closing his own eyes, he thought it over and chose his words carefully.

"Well…I've been thinking a lot over the past couple of days. When you stopped coming over the house…I realized that I missed you being there. Not that I missed you beating up on me." Kyou looked at her. She giggled and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to work on that." She said. Kyou nodded.

"But…I dunno. I guess it kind of took me by surprise. My feelings. And then when we walked home yesterday…" He grew quiet and looked away. Kagura leaned forward, waiting for him to go on. He gave a small sigh and looked back at her. "I think…I think that I really do love you, Kagura." His face flushed and he closed his eyes again. "It just…took me a little while to realize that I did. And…well, I'm scared. The last time I admitted to having feelings like this…it didn't work out very well for me in the end." He said quietly. Kagura reached up and gently brushed her fingertips down the side of his face.

"You know that you'll always have Tohru-chan's friendship…just like you'll always have my love." She whispered. Kyou reached up and placed his hand on hers, leaning into her touch.

"Kagura…" His voice was soft and gentle. She smiled and leaned up to place a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. He turned his head slightly and caught her lips with his own, moving his arms to wrap around her waist as her own moved to his shoulders, her fingers linking at the base of his neck. Under the falling blossoms, their lips came together, time and time again. Kyou felt as if his heart would break and he wished that this moment could go on forever. That time would stop so that he never had to stop kissing her. That they would be frozen to that spot for eternity. That they would always be in love.


	6. Twenty Questions

-1(( So…I feel like I'm moving too quickly in my chapters…but I want to get to the real…exciting part I suppose is the word I'm looking for. If you think I should fix this though, let me know and I'll do my best. -PensiveMuse )) 

They had gone to the park like they did everyday, to watch the sunset together. Kagura held onto Kyou's arm, making comments like how the red in the sky was like fire or how the orange reminded her of his hair. He let out a snort and rolled his eyes, but he smiled as well, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of her head. Kagura sat next to Kyou on the bench, swinging her legs and staring upwards. The summer sun was bright even as it was disappearing and it blinded her momentarily before she raised her hand to shield her eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Kyou asked her. She looked over at him. He had his eyes closed and his head was tilted back slightly. He looked like a cat basking in the sunlight and she couldn't help but giggle. One of his crimson eyes opened lazily and he smirked at her, shifting to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him, planting a kiss on her lips. Kagura gave a sigh of content and nuzzled him underneath his chin. 

"I'm not doing anything. Just letting my mind wander in thought…" She replied, idly running her fingers down his arm. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. She shrugged and smiled mysteriously. 

"This and that." She said. Kyou arched an eyebrow. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. She was quiet for a second before she replied. 

"Kyou, how much have you done with a girl?" She asked. Kyou's eyes widened and he looked down at her, his face turning a bright red. 

"What!?" He practically yelped. 

"Are you a virgin? Have you done it?" Kagura asked, calmly. 

"What kind of question is that!?" He said, his ears burning. 

"You wanted to know what I was thinking, didn't you?" Kagura replied, rather matter-of-factly. Kyou grew flustered and tried to explain himself. 

"Why are you thinking things like that? " He said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Kagura shrugged and sat up. 

"I just was curious…that's all. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She said, looking sideways at him. He shook his head and looked away. Kagura waited patiently, and when it seemed like he wasn't going to answer, she tilted her head to look at the sky. 

"…hfnnmffrfhn." Kyou mumbled. Kagura blinked and looked over at him. 

"…What?" She asked. 

"I'm a…hrfnnfrhn." He replied, ever quieter than before. 

"Kyou. Speak up." She said. 

"…I'm…a…a virgin." He said, not looking at her. Kagura nodded and nestled up against him. 

"Me too." She said. They grew quiet again and Kyou closed his eyes, the night air cooling his heated cheeks. 

"Kyou?" Kagura's voice broke the silence, softly whispering his name. He looked down at her. 

"Hn?" 

"If…if I died tomorrow…what would you do?" She asked. Kyou's eyes widened. 

"First sex and now this? What are you asking a dumb question like that for?" He said, his voice angry when actually he was scared at the thought of living without her. She looked up at him. 

"You didn't answer my question, Kyou…" She said, her voice still quiet. "What would you do? Would you find someone else to love?" His face turned red and he began to fidget. 

"No! Of course not!" He said, instinctively. Kagura fell silent. Kyou put his hand on her head and tousled her hair affectionately. 

"Hey…I already told you I loved you. So why would I love anyone else?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"That's just it. I…I don't want you to be alone, Kyou…I would want you to share your love and happiness with someone else…even if it wasn't me.: She replied. Kyou blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. 

"That's stupid." He said finally. He was surprised when her grip on his arm tightened and she looked up at him, her gray eyes shimmering with tears. 

"How is that stupid?!" She cried, clearly upset. "I don't want you to be alone anymore Kyou!" Kyou's face turned red. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled, regretting his tone instantly. Her eyes widened and she looked away. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kagura…I…" He sighed again and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and head. She nuzzled herself to his chest and closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms. 

"I don't want to think about things like this…I..I don't want to think about losing you." He whispered. "I want us to be together…I love you, Kagura." He rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. She reached up and grabbed him, her fingers curling around his arm, lightly. 

"I know…" She whispered. "I love you too, Kyou." 

(( Blah…I'm still debating on if I like the beginning to this chapter or not. I'm going to get some sleep and then take another look at it. If I can think of something better, I may rewrite it. -Pensive Muse )) 


End file.
